dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Strike
Lightning Strike (Giga Raiden in the Japanese arcade, "Raiden" being the name of a thunder god) is a Lightning Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the first of three Attack Moves for Lightning. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 激力雷電 *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Attack boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: You have to win at Rock to use this Move. *Effect: Charge up a ball of electricity in your horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 雷-01; ft. Torosaurus) **2nd Edition (042-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **3rd Edition (038-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (038-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **4th Edition (048-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus) **5th Edition (059-雷; ft. Eucentrosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (063-雷; ft. Einiosaurus) **6th Edition (071-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (063-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (063-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (084-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **2007 3rd Edition (081-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **2007 4th Edition (082-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (092-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (049-雷; ft. Centrosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (057-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (009-雷; ft. Alpha Chasmosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (052-雷; ft. Anchiceratops) *English **Original Edition (New; Lightning-01; ft. Torosaurus) **1st Edition (Lightning-01; ft. Torosaurus) **2nd Edition (048-Lightning; ft. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (059-Lightning; ft. Eucentrosaurus) **4th Edition (063-Lightning; ft. Einiosaurus) **5th Edition (071-Lightning; ft. Torosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (050-Lightning; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (063-Lightning; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (083-Lightning; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 3rd Edition (081-Lightning; ft. Achelousaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (092-Lightning; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 雷-01; ft. Torosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (雷-01; ft. Torosaurus) **2nd Edition (048-雷; ft. Chasmosaurus) **3rd Edition (063-雷; ft. Einiosaurus) **4th Edition (071-雷; ft. Torosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (050-雷; ft. Triceratops vs. Tyrannosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (063-雷; ft. Styracosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (083-雷; ft. Arrhinoceratops) **Series 2 3rd Edition (081-雷; ft. Achelousaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (092-雷; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus) Lightning Strike Card 5.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Lightning Strike Card 1.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Lightning Strike Card 10.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Lightning Strike Card 11.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Lightning Strike Card 9.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Lightning Strike Card 8.png|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Lightning Strike Card 7.gif|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Lightning Strike Card 4.gif|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition) Lightning Strike Card 3.jpg|Lightning Strike arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) LightningStrike5th.jpg|Lightning Strike arcade card (English 5th Edition) Lightning Strike Card 2.jpg|Lightning Strike arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) StrikeS23rd.jpg|Lightning Strike arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) StrikeS24th.jpg|Lightning Strike arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Max Taylor (D-Team) *Used By: Chomp, Torosaurus *Debut: Child's Play **Used In: 14-15, 18-20, 24, 27, 29-34, 36 (prevented), 37, 39, 41, 43, 50, 53-54, 56-57, 60, 71, 75-76, 79 *Used to Defeat (Chomp): Tank, Spiny, Terry, Deinonychus, Mapusaurus, Pentaceratops, Rajasaurus, Maximus & Armatus (with Ace and Paris) *Used to Defeat (Torosaurus): Terry (with Chomp) *Effect: Charge up a ball of electricity in your horns, then shoot a bolt of lightning at your opponent! *Other: It was presumably in the card folio Jonathan had. It was stolen by the Alpha Gang, but was reclaimed by Dr. Taylor, who gave it to Max. It was Chomp's third Move Card, and his most-used in both seasons. It doesn't appear to be an overly powerful Move, hitting many dinosaurs during battles without defeating them, accounting for its low defeat to high usage ratio. Another Lightning Strike card was in Torosaurus' capsule and was activated with him; he used the Move alongside Chomp's Lightning Strike to defeat Terry, and after returning to his card, the Move was claimed by Max. TCG Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-119/160, DKTA-060/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Image From (DKTA): 06 5th/S1 3rd arcade card *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Lightning Dinosaur can use this Move.) Lightning Strike TCG Card 2 (French).jpg|Lightning Strike TCG card (DKTA) Trivia *This was the first Lightning Move Card released by Sega. *Many of its arcade cards feature only the dinosaur with a ball of electricity in its horns as opposed to it shooting the bolt of lightning, leading to confusion with Electric Charge if not for the Rock/Scissors Sign difference. One of its cards, however, (Kakushin 6th Edition) resembles Blitz Counter. *Artwork from its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Cards Energy Spike (06 4th) and Paralyzing Shock (06 Rainy), and an altered version is seen on Spark of Life (07 2nd). *In the anime, it was the only Lightning Move used by any dinosaur other than Chomp. *When Chomp used the Move, the electricity was yellow, but when Torosaurus used it, the electricity was tinted orange. *It is the most-used Move in the series, and also the most-used Move in Season 1 alongside Volcano Burst. *To slash this Move in season 1, Max leaps into the air with his right arm behind his head, slowly shouting its name as a split screen shows the card before slashing over and down. **Despite this fanfare, the first time it was used, the Move missed its target of Pachycephalosaurus because it ducked. Gallery Lightning Strike (Chomp) 10.jpg|Chomp shooting Lightning Strike Double Lightning Strike (Chomp-Torosaurus) 08.jpg|Torosaurus and Chomp using Lightning Strike at the same time Lightning Strike on Mapusaurus.jpg|Mapusaurus hit by Lightning Strike Chomp was using Lightning Strike on Terry, Tank, and Spiny.jpg|Lightning Strike hitting Terry, Tank, and Spiny Chomp was using Lightning Strike on Pentaceratops.jpg|Pentaceratops running through Lightning Strike Chomp was using Lightning Strike on Rajasaurus.jpg|Lightning Strike about to hit Rajasaurus Lighting.PNG|Chomp charging up Lightning Strike sty.PNG|Styracosaurus charging up Lightning Strike in the arcade Lightning Strike.png|Lightning Strike used by Einiosaurus Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Move Cards Category:TCG Category:D-Team